cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
UCLA Bruins
The UCLA Bruins, coached by JBax, are a collegiate football team playing in the Pac-12. The Bruins play their home games at the Rose Bowl in Pasadena, CA. They are a member of the South division of the Pac-12 Conference. History evanisonCFBHC era 2013-2014 The first football team fielded by UCLA took the field in 2013. The team was coached by evanisonCFBHC. That Bruins compiled a 11-3 record. UCLA was in the South Division of the Pac-12 Conference and they finished with a 6-1 conference record. They also won the South Division and played against the Washington State Cougars in the Pac-12 Conference Championship Game. UCLA won 35-13 to capture their first conference championship. The Bruins also competed in their first bowl game and beat the UCF Knights 49-14 in the Fiesta Bowl. 2014 saw the Bruins go 6-7 with a loss in the Sun Bowl to the Miami Hurricanes. UCLA also released their first head coach evanisonCFBHC after two seasons and a 17-10 overall record and a Pac-12 Conference Championship. cuhcs13 era 2015 cuhcs13 came to Westwood in 2015. In his only season as the head coach, he led the Bruins to a 5-7 record. UCLA did come within one win of reaching their third straight bowl game, but lost their final three games of the season. DStack11 era 2016-2018 The 2016 season saw UCLA hire DStack11 as the new head coach of the Bruins. DStack11 lead UCLA to an excellent 12-1 record in his first season in charge. The lone loss was to the Utah Utes and it was a meaningful loss as both schools ended 2016 with a 6-1 conference record and Utah represented the South Division in the Pac-12 Conference Championship Game due to their win over UCLA. UCLA took a large step back in 2017 with a 2-10 record. It was a disappointing season and many fans were questioning if DStack11 was actually a one-hit-wonder head coach. With his job on the line, DStack11 answered the questions of the previous year by leading UCLA to another excellent season in 2018 and went 11-2. Once again UCLA was denied a Pac-12 Conference Championship Game appearance with DStack11 due to a regular season loss to rival USC Trojans. The Bruins did play in the Cactus Bowl and defeated the Kansas Jayhawks 24-6. The Cactus Bowl would be the last game for DStack11 as the head coach of UCLA as he switched to lead the Florida State Seminoles following the bowl win. DStack11 left with a 25-13 overall record and a 2-0 bowl record as head coach of the Bruins. okoonkwoco era 2019 okoonkwoco was hired as the head coach of UCLA in 2019. The season started well with the Bruins going 3-1, but they lost seven of their final eight games and finished with a 4-8 record. Head coach okoonkwoco stepped down following the 30-13 loss to their rival USC Trojans after only a single season in charge. All-time record vs. Pac-12 opponents Season-by-Season Records Bowl Games The Bruins have appeared in 4 bowl games, posting a record of 3-1. Individual Award Winners Players *'Walter Camp Award' :Jason Johnson – 2013 CFBHC Season *'Johnny Unitas Award' :Jason Johnson – 2013 CFBHC Season All-Team All-American *'2013' :Jake Bates, Wide Receiver *'2013' :Tom McKelvey, Offensive Guard All-Pac-12 *'2013' :Jason Johnson, Quarterback :Jake Bates, Wide Receiver :Gary Jones, Tight End :Kordell Maryland, Defensive Line :Morris Millen, Linebacker *'2014' :Quincy Turner, Running Back :Derrick Martin, Linebacker *'2015' :Ira Adams, Defensive Line :Charley Graham, Linebacker :Chris Hoag, Kicker *'2016' :Ken Eller, Quarterback :George Lewis, Wide Receiver :Michael Black, Defensive Line :Jay Cash, Linebacker :Chris Hoag, Kicker External Links 2020 Depth Chart Category:Pac-12